Anora
} |name = Anora |image = Anora.png |px = 270px |title = Queen of Ferelden |family = Gareth of Oswin (grandfather) Loghain Mac Tir (father) Celia Mac Tir (mother)https://mobile.twitter.com/arielle1120/status/582439296273158144 Cailan Theirin (husband) Maric Theirin (father-in-law) Rowan (mother-in-law) Alistair (brother-in-law/possibly husband) |gender = Female |race = Human |quests = Rescue the Queen The Landsmeet Battle of Denerim |voice = Mika Simmons |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Anora Theirin (née Mac Tir) is the wife of King Cailan Theirin and daughter of Loghain Mac Tir. She is the Queen of Ferelden, a consummate ruler and committed to ensuring economic security for Ferelden.http://dragonage.bioware.com/home/twitter/ Dragon Age Origins - Home - Twitter Background Anora was born to the Teyrn of Gwaren and his wife, a former cabinetmaker named Celia. Her father started taking her to court with him in 9:10 Dragon, as he was spending half the year away from Gwaren. There she met and was betrothed to the young Prince Cailan. As a child, Anora began to display many characteristics which did not fade in adulthood: she was imperious and domineering, refusing to play with other children and leading her betrothed around like a puppy on a leash. Yet she also exhibited charm, intelligence and a fierce sense of independence. Her youth was also marked by significant rebellion, as illustrated by the West Hills incident, which involved Anora and Cailan running off to the West Hills arling in 9:23 Dragon to help a freeholder rid his lands of giants. Anora eventually married Prince Cailan and though the two were fast friends, the marriage was initially one of convenience rather than true love. Though that friendship eventually blossomed into love, Anora always viewed her husband as a fool, lovable and charming, but a fool nonetheless. Upon Cailan's accession, Anora assumed most of the monarchical duties her husband shirked; though she did not rule in her own name, there was no doubt who really ruled Ferelden. Despite five years of marriage, Anora and Cailan did not have any children, leading to rumors that she is barren. Anora's strongest bond is with her father, whom she views as a role model and who knows her better than anybody in the world. Indeed, one reason why Anora finds so many unimpressive is that they inevitably fail to live up the exceptional standard she holds: that of her father. Involvement }} Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Dragon Age II }} Dragon Age: Inquisition Anora allows the rebel mages to take refuge in Redcliffe Castle. However after the rebel mages are aggressively taken over by the Tevinter Magister Gereon Alexius, Alexius begins to have rebel mages displace the people of Redcliffe. Having enough of the mages' abuse, Anora (alongside King Alistair if they rule jointly), arrives in Redcliffe with a contingent of soldiers shortly after the Inquisition's ousting of Alexius to inform the rebel mages that they have outstayed their welcome and recommends that they take whatever deal that the Herald offers, informing them that they will leave Ferelden no matter what. }} Quotes * "I realize that my... actions at Howe's estate may not have painted me in the best light. For that I apologize, and hope that we can start again." * "I have ruled this nation on Cailan's behalf for many years. I am a great queen, and as beloved by my people as I love them." Trivia * In Bioware's character file for her, Anora's appearance is described as: "Beautiful. Slim."Dragon Age: Origins Resource File: queenanora.chr * Writer Sheryl Chee has said that when going out for a drink Anora would "skip the beer and go straight to tequila shots." * Writer David Gaider states that, "the most important thing to know about Anora is that she is her father's daughter."http://archive.is/uFtE9 * When Anora is first seen by the party, she is wearing guard armor. The Warden may say "Aren't you a little short for a guard?" This is similar to what Princess Leia said upon first meeting Luke Skywalker in Star Wars, who was wearing Stormtrooper armor at the time. If a dwarf or elf uses this line, Anora points out the irony. Gallery AnoraHoDA.png|Anora in Heroes of Dragon Age Anora DA-I.png|Queen Anora in Dragon Age: Inquisition See also References fr:Anora Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Royalty Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters